The mathematical and statistical considerations involved in the estimation of molecular weight, molecular radius, Stokes radius, frictional coefficient and other physical-chemical parameters have been evaluated. The theory of high-pressure liquid chromatography and thin-layer chromatography has been analyzed with a view toward utilizing thin-layer chromatography to predict elution patterns on high-pressure chromatography.